The wedding
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Akihito and Asami big day has finally come. A one-shot of the events that happens. I wasn't planning on doing a wedding one-shot but a nice reviewer told me they would like that.


Today was the day which will change my life forever.

I am getting married to Asami today.

We have been planning for the big day but Asami just wants to waste money as usual.

That moran.

I told my friends who are invited to the wedding.

They knew about Asami but did not know I was in a relationship with him.

That caused Yoshida to pass out.

Asami said he was going to invite people that he knows.

Which means there is going to be a room full of Yakuza mafia people.

That's just great, I thought.

I was in the waiting room mentally preparing myself.

I can't mess up; it will be the end of me.

For the first time in my life, I am wearing a suit.

Which is pretty expensive by the way?

Asami gave me the money to buy a suit.

He didn't want to see what I was going to get.

That asshole told me he would prefer me in a dress.

There is no way I am wearing a dress.

I am a guy for Pete sake.

All of a sudden the door flung open.

In came in was Feilong.

SHIT!

Why the hell was he invited?

I thought Asami hated him.

Feilong just started at me.

"Asami invited me because he wants to improve business"

What kind of excuse is that?

"I see"

Feilong chuckled.

"Oh, how it breaks my heart for Akihito to get married to Asami"

What?

I think what Feilong trying to say that it will break his heart.

I always thought that Feilong liked Asami in that way.

If you know what I mean that is.

"Quit the crap Feilong, What are you doing in this room"

Feilong smirked.

"Asami told me to check on you, so you don't do anything stupid"

That piece of shit.

I was going to get married to Asami and he had to get Feilong to check on me.

Why Feilong of all people?

I do not want to remember the time I was in Feilong care.

I shivered at the thought.

"Since you are doing well, I will inform Asami that his wild cat is doing just fine" he laughed.

Who is he calling wild cat?

Oh shit.

Asami must have told Feilong his nickname for me.

That bastard.

After that Feilong went.

I felt better that he's gone.

Time passes and Tao came in the room.

Tao is Feilong personal….

What could I say?

Property

Oh for goodness sake.

Tao is just a kid.

"Hello Tao" I smiled.

Tao smiled back.

"Hi Akihito, it is time for you to come out now" Tao said cheerfully.

The time has come.

Wait a minute; I have no one to give me way.

Since Asami is already waiting for me, I guess I have to play the woman role.

Fuck.

This didn't occur to me before.

There was no time for answers.

I followed Tao to the door which I will be coming out from.

"Um Tao, who is giving me way" I asked.

Tao points to a man who is wearing glasses.

OH MY GOD!

That person is Asami bodyguard. I don't even know his name.

I bet that man does not want to do this.

Shit.

The embarrassment, he and I will be facing.

"Excuse me, you don't have to do this" I said worriedly.

The man looked at me.

"If it is for the boss, I am willing to do anything" he said.

The conversation came to a halt after that.

The man put my arms beneath his and walked to the door.

With that, the door bust open.

The first thing I saw was Asami.

What he wore was sexy.

I could not believe I was thinking that.

As I got nearer, I can see lots of people.

People who I never saw before

I saw my friends were there smiling.

Yoshida was even crying.

That cry-baby

I was finally there.

Asami turns his head to the side.

He smiled at me.

I blushed foolishly.

When the ceremony was going on my mind was blank.

I heard Asami said I do.

The vicar asked me the same question.

"I do" I answered.

I smiled at Asami.

"You may now kiss the bride"

And with that Asami kissed me.

There was a cheer in the background.

I wasn't taking notice to that.

Asami whisper to my ear

"You are now officially mine, my wild cat"

I got his face and kissed him.

I didn't care that there was people there watching.

Asami grinned.

"Well Akihito, just so you know I am going to ravish you all night"

I knew he was going to say something like that.

"Bring it on" I said.

Asami laughed.

"Oh don't worry my wild cat; I will make love to you, so you won't be able to stand up later on"

Shit.

Then out of nowhere Asami scooped me in his arms.

"Asami, what are you doing"

Asami gently caressed my forehead.

"We are going to the hotel now, I can't wait"

I panicked.

"What about the guests" I asked.

Asami grunted.

"Who gives a flying fuck about the guests, I want you now"

I could feel my face turning red.

"Oh, that's not very nice" a voice called out.

I looked.

It was Feilong.

Feilong came up to us.

"Akihito, if you are ever bored with Asami, you could always come to me" he smiled.

That smile was evil.

"Akihito will never leave me Feilong"

Feilong smirked and walked away.

"Now where were we" Asami smiled.

His face clearly tells me he is messing me with me.

"Oh, yes I remember now, I am going to devour you at the hotel"

I laughed.

"I can't wait", I challenged

Asami still hasn't put me down, but I am not complaining.

It felt comfortable to lean on his strong chest.

Now we are married, I am with him for life.

A future that will hopefully bring happy memories for us


End file.
